My Unpredictable Wife
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: FEMNARU- (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) Naruto Gadis Urakan, kelas 3 SMA hanya rambut panjangnya yang menandakan dia perempuan, tak kuat menghadapi naruto, Orangtuanya berniat menjodohkannya pada pria 10 tahun lebih tua diatasnya, Hidup Naruto takkan lagi sama, bagaimana ia akan menjalani perannya menjadi seorang istri...!
1. APAAAA! Dijodohin Hell No

Hai Minna san.. Maap yah belum bisa update cerita yang kemarin, komputer ngehang, mana file nya ada disitu semua, so tunggu dibenerin, nanti baru dipublish

Ini iseng aku bikin fict baru.. Moga-moga suka, karena sekarang aku punya banyak waktu aku akan sering update... Maapkan akuuu...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak cerita yang udah saya baca selama ini, mulai dari pria pedofil, jatuh cinta pada anak dibawah umur, lalu pria jatuh cinta pada wanita yang jauh lebih tua, perjodohan, benci jadi cinta, gak peduli jadi peduli, posesif, cemburu, macem-macem cerita membuat saya memikirkan cerita ini, jadi kalau abis baca cerita saya, inget sama cerita itu, atau ini, atau yang mana.. Harap maklum heheheheh

**Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for incredible character you had created**

Thaks to my **lovely reader,** thank to spent your time to read my dumb Story, im realy happy...

**Thanks to Author Super Kece "Vermthy" yang udah Mau ngebagusin fict saya yang gak karuan ini, #peluk #erat (jadi kalau para reader bilang tulisan saya terstruktur, ya ini semua berkat kerjaan Author kece itu) .. **

**Warning: **ceritanya geje, banyak typo, pasaran (maybe), OOC, **jadi jangan baca kalau gak suka, **dari pada ntar kesel sendiri.

**Notes : please tinggalin review, **tentang cerita, penulisan, atau ide-ide kalian, supaya saya semakin berkembang.

_Happy Reading, Minna!_

**My Unpredictable Wife**

**Chapter 01**

Dengan mengendap-endap, Naruto, Gadis Manis Tapi Urakan ini memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa eropa. _Yes, bagus. Semua sudah tidur_, batin Naruto senang, ia bosan harus mendengar ceramah kedua orang tuanya yang sampai sekarang tak mengerti perasaan anak muda yang menggebu-gebu seperti dirinya. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Naruto selama ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bak pencuri profesional, Naruto berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun di dalam ruang tamu rumah itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan lainnya yang dihalangi pilar besar yang memisahkan ruang satu dengan lainnya, yang merupakan kamarnya. Dengan pelan diputarnya kenop pintu, agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membangunkan orang di rumah itu. Namun, pintu tak juga terbuka. Lalu, Naruto mencobanya sekali lagi, tetap tak terbuka. _Kok terkunci sih?_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Huuh..." gumam Naruto tak jelas. _Sia-sia saja aku memanjat tembok belakang kalau akhirnya tak bisa masuk ke kamar_, batinnya nelangsa. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Namun ia tahu, itu hanya tindakan konyol yang takkan membuahkan hasil, mengingat pintu kamarnya itu kuat. _bagaimana ini?_ pikirnya khawatir.

"Kenapa tak masuk kamar, Naruto?" Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala. Terdengar suara yang tak bisa dibilang ramah yang memecah keheningan dan kegelapan malam, serta gumaman-gumaman tak jelas Naruto.

**GLEK!...**

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mengejang melihat tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang—err, mengerikan. "Malam, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kok belum tidur?" sapa Naruto dengan senyum canggung yang lebar. Sementara otaknya berpikir bagaimana cara untuk melarikan diri dari amukan yang tinggal menghitung detik ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Naru?" Suara dingin pria yang dipanggil Tou-san oleh Naruto menggema menambah kengerian malam itu.

"Jam satu pagi, Tou-san," cicit Naruto seraya memandang arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, tidak berani menatap langsung pada Minato.

"Anak perempuan mana yang jam satu pagi baru pulang dan mengendap-endap bagai maling, haah!?" Tak ada lagi suara lembut, yang ada hanya teriakan yang memekakkan telinga milik Namikaze Minato, sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku, anak perempuan Tou-san," jawab Naruto polos, detik selanjutnya ia merasa ingin menjahit mulutnya yang asal ceplas-ceplos.

"KAU!" teriak Kushina alias sang Kaa-san sambil menunjuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Memangnya apa kesalahan yang kuperbuat?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan, tapi terdengar jelas.

"Kemari kau," ujar Kushina seraya menarik Naruto. Namun, dengan sigap Naruto berlari menghindari Kushina, maka terjadilah kejar-kejaran di rumah itu.

"Pulang malam! Manjat tembok rumah! Mana tadi Kaa-san dapat telepon dari sekolahmu tentang ulahmu!" seru Kushina sambil terus mengejar Naruto yang memang sangat lincah itu.

Namun, acara kejar-kejaran itu segera dihentikan oleh Minato yang dengan sigap menangkap putri semata wayangnya dari belakang, mengangkatnya, membawa, dan mendudukkannya di sofa di ruangan itu. Kini, Naruto tak lagi berani memberontak.

"Sekarang jelaskan, Naru. Mengapa kau pulang tengah malam dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman-temanmu hingga aku dipanggil pihak sekolah?!" tanya Kushina setengah berteriak.

Naruto terdiam.

"Jawab Kaa-san, Naruto!" teriak Kushina lagi.

"Ada pertandingan balap mobil, Kaa-san. Aku harus ikut untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku dan aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada teman-temanku di sekolah. Dia yang mencari masalah terlebih dulu denganku," sanggah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pose andalannya, menggembungkan pipi.

"Ba-la-pan?..." desis Kushina kesal. Ia memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sementara Minato yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan putri tunggalnya tiba-tiba ingin muntah.

"Balapan kau bilang?! Naru, sadarlah! Kau ini perempuan! Memukul ketiga temanmu sampai babak belur dan kau bilang tak melakukan apapun, hah!?" teriak Kushina frustasi, mendadak merasa menyesal membiarkan Naruto belajar karate. "Aku tak kuat lagi. Lama-lama kau bisa membunuhku, Naruto," lanjutnya dengan nada memelan.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan wanita? Dan tentang balapan, Kaa-san, ini semua gara-gara mereka duluan yang mengejekku wanita jadi-jadian! Aku tidak terima! Tousan pernah bilang, kita harus dapat menjaga harga diri kita! Satu lagi, aku tak ingin membunuh Kaa-san," balas Naruto yang tak mengerti situasi.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Minato yang tak kuat lagi melihat pertengkaran ini. "Naruto, Tousan putuskan kau menikah, saja," lanjutnya.

"Menikah?"

"Ya."

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Ti—

"APA?!" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kagetnya atas perkataan Tou-sannya barusan."Me-menikah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau akan menikah dan membangun keluarga." Sambil menatap tajam kedua iris _sapphire_ putrinya itu, Kushina berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang ringan.

"Aku tahu, Kaa-san. Tapi, apa maksud Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Aku menikah dengan siapa? Pacar saja aku tak pu—salah, aku tak punya pacar karena belum mau pacaran," tanya Naruto menuntut dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu, Naruto? Lihat kulitmu penuh luka dan band aid apa ini di tanganmu?" balas Kushina sambil menarik band aid itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Ittai!"

"Luka apa lagi ini?" tanya Kushina, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sampai kiamat tiba, tidak mungkin kau menikah kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak campur tangan," ucap Kushina panjang lebar dengan bahasa yang sedikit menyindir, sedangkan Naruto hanya mencibir dengan menggebungkan pipi tan eksotisnya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah mempunyai jodoh yang tepat untukmu," ujar Minato mengambil alih perbincangan antar anak dan Kaa-sannya itu.

_Loading..._

1%...

26%...

54%...

89%...

100%...

_Brain Connected..._

"APAAA!?" teriak Naruto setelah selesai memproses informasi dari tousannya tersebut. "Maksud Kaa-san dan Tousan, aku dijodohkan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kompak kedua orangtuanya itu. "MASAKAAA!..." teriak Naruto sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya tanda menentang keinginan orang tuanya, "aku tidak ingin dijodohin, Kaa-san, Tousan. Lagipula aku masih kelas 3 SMA, pokoknya aku tidak mau!" teriaknya lagi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Keputusan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak dapat diganggu gugat," ucap Minato dengan penekanan, "dan kau tak bisa me-no-lak."

"Tenanglah, Naru. Jodoh yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san pilihkan itu kualitas nomer satu," terang Kushina layaknya seorang SPG yang menawarkan produknya, "Dia pria yang tampan, cool, mudah tersenyum, baik hati, pintar, mandiri, dan dewasa," lanjutnya berlebihan.

_Tampan, cool, mudah tersenyum. Lebih mirip orang gila_, batin Naruto ngeri. Tanpa sadar kepalanya manggut-manggut setuju dengan pemikirannya. _Baik hati, pintar, mandiri, dan dewasa. Hemm—tunggu, dewasa?_ Ia mulai berpikir-pikir, wajahnya sekarang sedang melongo persis orang idiot dipaksa berpikir. "Sebentar, Kaa-san. Apa maksud Kaa-san dengan dewasa?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar.

"Usianya sekarang 27 tahun. Dia sudah dewasa, bukan?" Kushina menjawab pertanyaan putrinya cepat.

Naruto mulai menghitung perbedaan usia dirinya dengan pria gila yang dipilihkan orang tuanya. "Satu, dua, tiga..." Naruto menghitung dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya. "Apaaaa!?" teriaknya lagi, kali ini sukses membuat orang tuanya terkaget-kaget.

"Naruu... Kau mau membuat Kaa-san sakit jantung dengan berteriak tiba-tiba?" omel Kushina sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Lalu ia mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tega! Membiarkanku terjebak bersama seorang paman pedofil tua seumur hidup. Pokoknya aku tak mau! Titik," ucap Naruto dengan memasang muka sedih, sambil mencibirkan bibirnya, seperti orang merajuk.

"Dan keputusan Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga mutlak." Minato kembali mengingatkan Naruto akan perintahnya.

"Coba kau lihat sendiri fotonya." Kushina memberikan selembar photo kehadapan Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau melihatnya, lebih baik aku buta!" seru Naruto kembali sambil menutup erat matanya. Namun, bukan Kushina namanya kalau dapat dikalahkan putrinya itu,

"Buka matamu dan lihat," ancam Kushina. "Atau kau ingin melihat Kaa-san marah?" ucap Kushina lagi dengan penuh penekanan dan terbukti sukses, Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat foto yang disodorkan Kaa-sannya itu.

**-Naruto Pov-**

Huuuh... rasanya kesal! Kaa-san selalu saja seperti itu! Menyeramkan! Kutatap wajah seseorang yang ada dalam foto yang disodorkan Kaa-san. Kalau kuteliti, yaah... dia memang tampan, tinggi, kulitnya putih, matanya hitam, dan—ehm, model rambutnya aneh. Jadi penasaran, berapa jam yang dihabiskannya untuk membuat model rambut seperti itu. Pemikiranku itu sungguh lucu, membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi harus kutahan dan—huh! Apanya yang mudah tersenyum, mukanya masam begini. Dia lebih pantas disebut, laki-laki tampan metroseksual. Lihat saja dandanannya, tapi yang pasti dia memang tampan. Kalau tersenyum pasti tampan sekali—eh? **Blush!** Gawat, pasti wajahku merah sekarang.

**-Naruto Pov End-**

"Gimana? Dia tampan, 'kan?" goda Kushina begitu melihat rona merah yang tampak pada pipi putrinya itu, sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak terlihat seperti om-om, 'kan?" tanya Kushina nada puas.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk, iris _Sapphire_ miliknya tetap memandang photo itu.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto baru saja akan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi bila ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dalam ucapan Kaa-sannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang horror pada Kushina. "Apaan sih, Kaa-san? Erm, sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Kita bicarakan ini nanti!" Naruto menyambar kunci kamarnya yang tergeletak diam di atas meja dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto.

Setelah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tidur, ia kembali menatap photo itu. "Ehm, ini pasti photo lamanya. Di sini dia tak terlihat seperti lelaki tua," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh foto itu. "Kira-kira sekarang wajahmu seperti apa yah, Paman?"

Detik selanjutnya mata Naruto mulai terpejam dan ia tertidur.

.

.

.

**-ditempat Lain diwaktu sebelumnya-**

"Apa?! Dijodohkan?" Seorang pemuda tampan beriris _Onyx_ terkaget-kaget mendengar rencana kedua orang tuanya yang menentukan masa depannya itu. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san bercanda, 'kan?" Ia menatap lekat mata orang tuanya, mencari setitik kebohongan disana. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa menemukan 2 pasang mata yang menyorotkan keseriusan.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun sejak kematian Karin dan kau masih saja sendiri. Hidup itu terus berjalan, nak. Apa kau ingin melihat Kaa-san mati karena menghawatirkanmu?" ujar Uchiha Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya tersebut. "Lagipula, ibu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya menantu," ucapnya lagi sambil memasang wajah memelas yang selalu sukses menggugah hati anak dan suaminya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dia cocok untukmu. Anaknya ceria dan lincah. Kau pasti akan bahagia," potong Mikoto saat Sasuke ingin mengutarakan pendapat yang ia tahu pasti dan _poor_, Sasuke, Mikoto tidak ingin mendengar penolakan.

"Karin juga pasti menginginkanmu bahagia, nak," Fugaku mulai angkat bicara. "Dia pasti tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, kau yang terus menutup hatimu. Dia pasti menginginkan kau bahagia," lanjutnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke ingin bicara.

Sasuke pun terdiam. _Apa boleh buat_. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia manis, cantik, lincah, sedikit cerewet, dan sekarang kelas 3 SMA," jelas Mikoto, yang sebenarnya tak tau pasti, sifat asli calon menantu pilihannya itu.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kaa-sannya itu. _Sebentar_. "Tunggu, Kaa-san. Dia masih SMA, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah gila? Menyodorkan anak SMA padaku? Yang ada, aku hanya akan menjadi pengurusnya daripada suaminya," protes Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di benak kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Bukan tanpa alasan Kaa-san memilihnya. Bila kau bersamanya, pasti kau akan terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan tidak monoton, tidak seperti hidupmu sekarang. Lagipula anak itu terlihat dewasa, walau usianya terbilang muda," ucap Mikoto meyakinkan anaknya.

"Dan dengan bersamanya, kau akan lebih santai, kau juga bisa mengenalnya lebih dalam. Bukankah bagus kalau kau memiliki istri jauh lebih muda darimu? Aku dan Kaa-sanmu juga terpaut perbedaan usia cukup jauh, 8 tahun. Namun, dapat kau lihat Kaa-sanmu tidak kekanak-kanakan. Aku malah bangga dan bahagia, tak pernah sedikit pun menyesal menikahi Kaa-sanmu," terang Fugaku panjang lebar pada Sasuke sembari melirik istirinya yang memerah mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"Ini fotonya. Lihatlah." Mikoto menyerahkan selembar foto pada Sasuke.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menerimanya. "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu." Sasuke bangkit dan memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke 5 tahun lalu, saat Karin kekasih sekaligus cinta pertama yang sangat dicintainya. Karena saling mencintai itu pula, Sasuke dan Karin berniat menikah saat lulus kuliah. Namun, nasib berkata lain, kecelakaan telah merenggut nyawa gadis yang dicintainya itu.

**-flashback 5 years ago-**

_"Karin, kau harus bertahan!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang erat tangan Karin. Infus dan kabel bertebaran di sekitar tubuh Karin yang semakin melemah._

_"Aku tak kuat lagi. Be-er jan-jila-aah, ka-u ha-rus ba-ha-gia," ucap Karin terbata-bata, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tangis mendengarnya. Lalu, layar pada monitor menunjukkan garis lurus, menandakan kepergian untuk selamanya bagi Karin. Kini, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tangisnya._

**-flashback end-**

Air mata Sasuke selalu menetes ketika dirinya mengingat Karin. "Huh, aku harus bangkit," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, ia mengambil foto yang diberikan Kaa-sannya tadi. Ia memandanginya, terlihatlah oleh Sasuke, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang beriris biru langit sedang tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera.

"Hmm, yah... dia terlihat orang yang ceria," komentar Sasuke pada foto yang ada di dalam genggamannya itu. Ia meletakkan foto itu di dadanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menyerahkan dirinya pada takdir yang menentukan hidupnya kelak.

**Tbc**

**Review pleaseeeee...**


	2. 2 Bulan Lagi!

Maaf Minna-san, updatenya telat banget, ngga nyangka deh ada yang mau baca fict ini, bahagianya... #terbang melayang-layang, kedepannya diusahakan secepatnya update

* * *

**Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto **

Thaks to my **lovely reader,** thank to spent your time to read my dumb Story, im realy happy...

**Thanks to "Vermthy" yang udah mau tanpa dibayar nge Edit fict ini, dan hasilnya bagus banget, ngebuat fict saya jadi rapih dan enak dibaca.**

* * *

**Warning: **ceritanya geje, banyak typo (saya harap sih engga ada ) pasaran (maybe), OOC, **jadi jangan baca kalau gak suka, **dari pada ntar kesel sendiri.

**Notes : please tinggalin review, **tentang cerita, penulisan, atau ide-ide kalian, supaya saya semakin berkembang.

* * *

_Happy Reading, Minna!_

Chapter 02 My Unpredictable Wife...

"Na. Ru. Tooo!..." panggil Kushina setengah berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kayu eboni kamar anak perempuannya. Pasalnya, sejak tadi Kushina memanggil-manggil, tapi Naruto tidak juga menyahut. Ini pertanda anaknya itu masih tertidur padahal ia harus pergi sekolah. "Narutoooo!..." teriaknya lagi dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada tanda-tanda sahutan dari dalam kamar.

Kesal karena anaknya tak juga bangun meski telah digedor-gedor, Kushina menyuruh Minato—suaminya, untuk masuk melalui jendela kamar Naruto yang ia tahu pasti tidak pernah Naruto kunci dengan alasan agar udara dapat keluar masuk dengan baik.

Dengan perlahan—kalau tak mau dibilang mengendap-endap— Minato memasuki kamar putrinya itu melalui jendela. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan kamar Naruto—yang notabene seorang anak perempuan— sudah tidak layak disebut kamar. Namun lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah. Lalu, dengan perlahan pula, ia membuka pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam oleh Naruto. Setelah terbuka, di depan pintu telah berdiri Kushina dengan sebaskom air. Dengan cepat ia masuk dan menyiram Naruto yang sedang tidur.

**_BYUUR!..._**

"Huwaah! Tolong! Ada banjir! Ada tsunami!" teriak Naruto yang terbangun dengan sangat panik dan melompat menyelamatkan diri. Lalu, dengan sigap ia membuka lemari yang berada di sudut kamar, mengambil persediaan ramen instan yang disembunyikannya di sana dengan panik. _B__uat persediaan makan nanti__,_ batin Naruto kalut. Siapa pun yang melihat Naruto saat itu pasti merasa lucu dan kasihan di saat bersamaan. Rambut panjang yang basah dan awut-awutan, muka yang panik, serta piyama yang basah menjadi pemandangan yang mewarnai pagi itu.

Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkah anak gadisnya yang tiba-tiba panik bagai orang kebakaran jenggot dan seketika tawa mereka pun pecah.

"Hahahaha!... Naruto, tenanglah," ujar Kushina bermaksud menyudahi kepanikan Naruto. Tak juga mendapat respon, Kushina mendekati Naruto dan menjitak kepala anak perempuannya itu. "Hei, tenanglah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"HAH!... Tidak ada banjir, Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto seraya memandang Kushina dengan kedua tangan menggenggam penuh bungkusan ramen.

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menahan tawa. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tawa yang telah ia tahan susah payah tidak meluncur keluar. Membuatnya terlihat sangat aneh. Bayangkan saja Kushina yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu. Pikirannya sedang melayang pada hal lain.

"Terus, kenapa aku basah?" tanya Naruto polos sembari memerhatikan keadaannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda otaknya sedang berpikir.

"Kaa-san menyiram air untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Kushina cepat, sedikit kasihan pada Naruto yang kecepatan otaknya hanya 1kbps/menit karena baru bangun tidur.

"Oohh, kirain apa—HAAHHH!... Disiram air?! Kaa-san jahat!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Itu karena kau susah sekali dibangunin, Naru! Sekarang cepat mandi, Kaa-san tunggu di meja makan," balas Kushina tegas. Kemudian ia pergi diikuti Minato, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar.

"Uhh... baiklah," jawab Naruto sedikit menggerutu.

"Cepaaat! Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Kushina lagi dari kejauhan.

"Siap, Kaa-san!" teriak Naruto lantang menjawab Kushina. "Huuh... dasar monster," gumamnya sebelum bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

"Ingat, Naru. Hari ini keluarga Uchiha akan makan malam di rumah. Karena itu, kau tidak boleh terlambat pulang," peringat Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto menggunakan sendok yang digunakannya untuk menyantap sarapan.

"Siapa itu Uchiha?" tanya Naruto. Ia tetap menyantap makanannya tanpa memandang Kaa-sannya.

"Keluarga calon suamimu, dan calon suamimu juga akan datang. Bersikaplah yang pantas," jelas Minato, membantu istrinya memberi penjelasan.

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Huuh... paman pedofil itu? Aku ti—"

"Kalau semua tak berjalan lancar, mobilmu yang sedang Kaa-san sita sekarang tidak akan pernah lagi Kaa-san kembalikan. Kaa-san juga akan memotong uang jajanmu 50% selama setahun, dan seluruh ramen simpananmu yang di lemari itu akan Kaa-san bakar," ancam Kushina santai sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya. "Nah, kau yang paling tahu Kaa-san tak pernah main-main dengan ucapan Kaa-san, bukan?"

"Kau tak punya pilihan, Manis," timpal Minato mendukung Kushina sembari memandang pada Naruto.

"Dasar kalian ini. Jahat banget sama anak sendiri." Naruto mencibir sekaligus menatap ngeri. Ia tahu persis orang tuanya takkan pernah main-main dengan perkataan mereka. S_ial sekali aku hari ini,_ keluh Naruto dalam hati. Padahal tadi ia berencana menggagalkan semuanya, tapi kini sudah tidak bisa dilakukan karena konsekuensinya sangat berat.

"Ingat itu, Naruto," ujar Kushina dengan nada berat dan mengintimidasi.

"Iya, Kaa-san," jawab Naruto setengah hati. "Oh ya, aku pamit, Kaa-san," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari meja makan. Ia mencium kedua pipi Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya kemudian berangkat ke sekolah. Kali ini Naruto harus rela menggunakan bus, karena mobil orange kesayangannya disita untuk dua bulan ke depan.

.

.

.

-Malam Hari di kediaman Namikaze-

"Lihat. Benar apa kataku 'kan? Mereka berdua ini sangat cocok," ucap Uchiha Mikoto disela-sela makan malam dua keluarga itu kepada sang suami dan kedua sahabat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besannya itu.

"Hn. Mereka memang cocok, kuakui kau benar," sahut Fugaku, suami dari Mikoto dan juga ayah Sasuke dengan singkat dan suara yang datar serta tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sobat," komentar Minato yang tak habis pikir dengan sifat kaku Fugaku yang khas Uchiha itu.

Mereka terlarut dalam tawa dan celoteh tentang masa lalu yang sangat menyenangkan bila dikenang. Sementara Naruto? saat ini ia berpenampilan sangat wanita. Dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah, Naruto mengenakan_ dress baby pink_ sebatas lutut, dan _make-up natural-_nya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memandang Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depannya. Sasuke yang sedang asyik menyantap makan malamnya.

_Woa... dia tidak berubah. Sama seperti di foto, _batin Naruto mengkoreksi penampilan Sasuke. Diam-diam ia bersyukur Kaa-san memaksanya berpakaian yang bukan dirinya itu. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasa terbanting dengan penampilan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya oleh orang tuanya. Naruto mengaku bahwa Sasuke sungguh _fashionable._ Dengan kemeja biru dongker yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, lalu Sasuke juga menggulung lengan kemejanya sehingga menambah kesan _Manly_, dan semakin sempurna dengan celana hitam yang dipakainya. Oh, jangan lupakan sepatu putih Sasuke yang senada dengan ban pinggang yang dikenakannya.

_Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti paman-paman yang sudah tak laku. Apa orang tuanya memalsukan tanggal lahir anak mereka, ya?_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Setelah memerhatikan Sasuke secara keseluruhan, Naruto tidak menyangka, ia benar-benar tidak merasa bosan memandangi pria tampan di hadapannya, yang bahkan lebih tampan dari semua pria yang pernah dikenalnya. Naruto terus memerhatikan Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas

Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, mendongakkan kepala dan langsung bertemu mata dengan Naruto yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Naruto yang saat itu memang sedang menatap penuh minat merasa tertangkap basah dan refleks langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. A_duh, paman itu melihatku lagi,_ batin Naruto gugup.

Melihat Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda sejenak. _Anak itu, sejak kapan dia memperhatikanku?_ batin Sasuke. Ia merasa lucu dengan ekspresi muka Naruto yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat kedapatan menatapnya.

Sasuke pun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mencuri pandang pada Naruto. _D__ia cantik dan manis. Pasti banyak lelaki seumurannya yang suka dengannya, bahkan mungkin dia sudah punya kekasih,_ batin Sasuke saat memerhatikan Naruto yang masih merasa canggung. Entah kenapa muncul sebersit perasaan tidak enak di dadanya yang langsung Sasuke abaikan.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, kedua keluarga tersebut pun melanjutkan perbincangan di ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze yang bergaya eropa minimalis dipenuhi dengan nuansa hijau _peach_ yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman rumah yang luas. Memang didesain khusus agar keluarga dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan nyaman dan akrab.

Kedua keluarga itu pun berbicara dengan riang, tapi Naruto tidak mendengarkan sedikit pun percakapan mereka. Padahal, Naruto duduk di dekat Kaa-sannya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berbicara. Naruto malah asyik melanjutkan menatap calon suami pilihan orang tuanya.

_Dibanding paman ini, Sasori-senpai yang dikejar-kejar anak satu sekolah itu mah, tidak ada apa-apanya. Mereka pasti pingsan kalau tahu siapa kekasih dari wanita yang mereka kata-katai jadi-jadian ini. Fufufu..._ batin Naruto dengan kikikan pelan bak setan yang menemukan mangsa. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah ke mana, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau dirinya saat ini sedang diperhatikan seluruh orang di ruangan itu, menanti jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak didengar Naruto.

"—ru... Naru... Naruu!" Kushina mencubit pelan paha Naruto, yang sejak tadi diam sambil memandang penuh nafsu Sasuke, serta seringai setan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Awww, ittai!" teriak Naruto sambil mengusap-usap paha yang dicubit Kaa-sannya itu. "Apa-apaan sih, Kaa-san!?" bentak Naruto, ia menatap sebal Kushina. Rasa sakit membuatnya lupa keberadaan keluarga Uchiha di sana.

"Ehem, Naru," ucap Kushina penuh penekenan sambil memainkan matanya. Berusaha mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto yang tersadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada keluarga calon suaminya itu sembari memamerkan senyumnya yang terlihat canggung. A_duh... bodoh, bodoh, bodoh,_ batin Naruto atas tingkahnya barusan.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto lembut, sang nyonya Uchiha dan Kaa-san dari Sasuke.

Naruto bingung. _B__agaimana apanya?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Apalagi saat itu semua orang memandang dirinya, seperti menanti sesuatu. "Ehm... bagaimana apa yah, bibi?" tanya Naruto perlahan sambil menahan malu karena ketahuan tidak fokus sejak tadi.

"Hehehe... makanya, dengarkan kami bicara. Jangan malah asik memandang Sasuke," goda Kushina kepada putrinya. Ia juga bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam malu dan menunduk. Entah kemana sifat hiperaktifnya saat ini. _K__aa-san menyebalkan, bikin malu saja,_batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Tadi kami bertanya, apakah kau bersedia menerima putraku untuk menjadi suamimu?" Mikoto mengulangi pertanyaannya dan memandang dalam pada Naruto.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Naruto memandang lekat Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya. Berusaha mencari jawaban di dalam mata _onyx_yang entah sejak kapan sudah membius Naruto kepada sebuah perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. "Apa paman setuju menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto polos sambil tetap menatap Sasuke.

_**SASUKE POV ON**_

"Apa paman setuju menikah denganku?" tanya gadis pirang di hadapanku. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menohok diriku. Apakah aku setuju menikah dengannya? Tunggu, 'paman'? Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti om-om di matanya? Enak sekali dia memanggilku paman, tapi apa yang harus aku katakan? Apakah aku akan setuju?

"Ehm—"

**_SASUKE POV OFF_**

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau bersedia menerima putriku?" Kali ini Kushina yang bertanya.

"Ehm—aku setuju," ucap Sasuke yang langsung disambut meriah dua keluarga itu. "Tapi..." Sasuke menghentikan eforia keberhasilan yang baru saja mulai membahana. "Aku bersedia jika dia bersedia." Sasuke memandang pada Naruto. Seketika itu juga seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menatap Naruto. Sasuke yakin, Naruto pasti menolak. Mana mungkin gadis manis dan muda sepertinya menyetujui pernikahan itu. Apalagi jika dilihat dari panggilannya terhadap Sasuke. _A__ku yakin kau akan menolak paman ini bukan, gadis kecil?_ batin Sasuke memprediksi yang akan terjadi. _B__egini lebih baik dari pada aku yang menolak, itu akan menghancurkan perasaan ibunya. Lain halnya jika gadis itu yang menolak, pernikahan akan batal dan aku tetap akan menjadi anak penurut, _batin Sasuke nista.

Naruto yang diajukan pertanyaan mulai berpikir. _Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menerimannya?_ _Di__a memang tampan, tapi... apa mungkin kami akan cocok? Perbedaan umur kami 'kan jauh,_ batin Naruto menimbang - nimbang. _T__api ini saat yang bagus untuk memperbaiki nama baikku,_ batinnya lagi. Pikiran Naruto melayang pada kejadian di sekolahnya tadi.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

-Horikosihi Konoha Gakuen High School-

"Yo, Naru," sapa Kiba yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto saat berjalan menuju kelas. "Ke mana mobilmu, Naru? Kenapa kau berjalan kaki? Tadi kulihat kau turun dari bus," tanya Kiba ramah kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Disita Kaa-san," jawab Naruto cepat, pertanda tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di pintu kelas, Naruto sudah disambut 'ramah'. "Wah, wah, wah... si wanita jadi-jadian kita sudah tiba," sapaan sinis Konan membahana. Membuat hati Naruto menjadi panas. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Naruto dan Konan tidak pernah akur. Ada saja ulah keduanya untuk memicu pertengkaran. Dan sekarang Konanlah yang lebih dulu memulai.

"Ku rasa tamparan di pipimu tempo hari belum cukup yah, Konan? Ingin lagi?" balas Naruto tak kalah sinis dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Memangnya kau pernah menamparku? Kok tak ada rasanya, ya?" ucap Konan memanas-manasi Naruto yang terkenal mudah meledak-ledak itu.

Merasa kesal, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di deretan kedua paling akhir disertai gumaman, "Malas meladeni orang gila." Dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang gumaman, tapi terlalu kecil untuk disebut makian.

"Dasar monster!" maki Konan kesal. Kemudian ia beralih pada salah satu temannya. "Hei, Pain."

"Ya?" sahut Pain. Ia melempar senyum simpulnya pada Konan.

"Apa menurutmu akan ada pria menyukai monster seperti si pirang itu?" tanya Konan dengan suara lantang.

Mendengar ucapan Konan, seketika kegiatan Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap Konan tajam.

"Hah... Aku tak tahu, tapi kalau aku sih tak su-di," jawab Pain disusul dengan pecahnya tawa anak sekelas yang mendengar jawaban Pain, anteknya si Konan.

"Apa menurutmu Sasori-senpai akan menyukainya?" tanya Konan lagi sambil membalas tatapan tajam Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai Sasori-senpai, kau tahu?" ucap Naruto. Bermaksud membela dirinya.

"Masa?" balas Konan meremehkan dan menatap mengejek pada Naruto.

_S__ial! Ini semua karena Tenten dan taruhan bodohnya itu,_ batin Naruto jengkel. "Lagi pula, aku sudah punya kekasih tampan dan dewasa. Sasori-senpai tidak ada apa-apanya," ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Kau masih tidur, Naruto? Bangun, hei," ejek Konan. "Kau pikir ada yang mau denganmu?"

"Kau liat saja nanti, akan aku buktikan," ucap Naruto kesal. Ia menahan diri untuk meninju wajah Konan. "Dan kalau aku dapat membuktikannya, kau harus menari-nari di lapangan dan meminta maaf dengan keras di sana."

"Oke, aku tunggu. Semoga kau tak jadi gila untuk membuktikannya," ejek Konan lagi dan diikuti tawa anak-anak. "Dan kalau kau tak dapat membuktikannya, kau harus berlari keliling lapangan dengan memakai _high heels, _dan berlutut memohon maaf padaku," tantang Konan.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan angkuh. Kemudian, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Saling mencoba untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya masing-masing yang berimbas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Karena keduanya saling menguarkan hawa hitam dan tatapan setajam petir. Sayang, saat itu cuaca sedang cerah. Akan lebih lengkap bila dilatari cuaca hujan dan kilat yang menyambar.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Anak-anak pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan mempersiapkan diri, begitu pula Naruto dan Konan. Seluruh anak di dalam kelas mendesah lega. Karena akhirnya mereka tak perlu merasa tegang lebih lama lagi.

"Kau gila, Naru? Buat apa kau berbohong? Seperti bukan dirimu saja," desis Tenten yang duduk tepat di belakang Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas, "Hn."

**_FLASHBACK_ _OFF_**

_._

_._

_Habis kau, Konan,_ batin Naruto _e__vil_. Ia terus membayangkan hal-hal nista yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis muka kertas itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku setuju," jawab Naruto pasti.

_Lihat, dia meno—appaaa?!_ Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tidak biasanya prediksinya salah. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dan mendapati Naruto juga tengah menatapnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya, Naruto pun tertawa lebar. Terlihat sekali Naruto sedang sangat senang.

_Gadis ini memang di luar prediksi,_ batin Sasuke sedikit _sweat drop_.

"Oke, apa kubilang. Perjodohan ini pasti berhasil," ucap Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan. Mereka saling ber-_high five_ ria merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lusa kalian harus mencari baju untuk pernikahan kalian. Kaa-san akan menghubungi _designer_ sahabat Kaa-san, Sara. Dia seorang perancang busana terkenal. Kalian tinggal datang saja," ujar Mikoto penuh semangat.

"Kenapa harus lusa, bibi?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia merasa terlalu cepat untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. S_eperti akan segera menikah saja,_ pikir Naruto bingung.

"Iya, dong! 'Kan tadi kita sudah bicarakan. Kalau kalian setuju, pernikahan akan diadakan dua bulan lagi," jawab Mikoto dengan nada riang.

"Appaaaa!?"

Tbc

* * *

Maaf belum bisa bales review para reader yang baik hati, tapi percayalah review kalian buat aku semangat, so aku cuma mau terima kasih buat :

**Akemi Futabatei, AzuraCantlye, Uzumaki Naa-chan, Akira Naru-desu, RaFa LLight, Miyamoto Arufina, Uzumaki Winda, YukiMiku, nona, miszshanty, Ozha, Aristy, Vermthy, hanazawa kay, 989seohye, namikaze immah-chan sapphire, femnaru lovers, Re, Princess Li-chan, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Nobunaga Kyosuke, CindyAra, Nitya-chan, Sung sojoon, sheren, kirei- neko, Arum Junnie, AAind88, Naozumi-kun, namikaze uzumaki family, wildapolaris**

Thanks for your Reviews in My Unpredictable Wife Ch 01 (Jangan Bosan-bosan meriview di chapter-chapter selanjutnya) dan yang belum review ayo dong review, biar author semakin semangat menghayalnyaaaaa #plaak Terima kasih yaaa...


End file.
